metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gurlukovich Mercenaries
The Gurlukovich Mercenaries are an army of over 1,000 Russian mercenaries, known as "an army without a country". The army was at first commanded by Sergei Gurlukovich, but after his untimely death at the hands of his supposed comrade Revolver Ocelot on board the U.S.S. Discovery, his daughter, Olga Gurlukovich, took control of them. The Gurlukovich Mercenaries were originally going to be deployed during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, in order to help the renegade members of FOXHOUND and the GENOME Army. Thanks to the actions of Solid Snake, this never happened. In 2007, the army helped Sergei and Ocelot take over the U.S.S. Discovery where a new type of Metal Gear was being held. Many members patrolling the upper levels of the ship either died or were knocked out by Snake during the time as he made his way down to the holds. Eventually, a small detachment of Gurlukovich Mercenaries come into contact with Sergei to report the situation regarding the Marines and are then ordered to take Olga out of the tanker though the squad was wiped out single-handedly by Snake despite their efforts. One member did survive however, only to be shot by Ocelot. Members of the unit also descended into the area where RAY was held with Sergei and Ocelot personally leading them and had the Marines there held hostage along with their commander Scott Dolph. However, after Ocelot revealed his betrayal to Sergei and killing him, the troops eventually were killed when RAY sunk the tanker. Not that only those men were killed as the Marines as well as the troops in the upper levels went down with the ship as well. In 2009, Olga lent the army over to the Sons of Liberty to help them take over the Big Shell, where a new type of Metal Gear was being held. With the exception of the Shell 1 troops, it appears the majority of the Gurlukovich troops there have changed their overall uniform slightly, sporting teal green camouflage, weilding the AN-94 assault rifle instead of the AKS-74U and the helmet absent. The attack teams also wore a different variation of body armor and head gear. In the later parts of the Plant chapter, a new version of the attack team is present, holding M4 carbines with grenade launchers, thicker body armour that also protects their shoulders and arms and helmets covering their whole face. They have a American accent to them as well because they are former members of the Secret Service. In the end, most surving members in the Big Shell evacuate to Arsenal Gear as procedure and come to a final showdown with Snake and Raiden, this time utilizing Tengu commando equipment, making them more dangerous. Despite the advantage in numbers and firepower, they are defeated. With the Sons of Liberty destroyed, it is unknown what happened to the remaining members of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries as Olga (their leader) is dead, leaving them leaderless. Tengu Commando Several members of the Gurlukovich army were trained as Tengu Commandos using Arsenal Gear equipment in order to protect the inner sanctums of Arsenal Gear from infiltration and destruction. The Tengu soldiers have masks inside their helmets that can help them breathe in biochemical environments. They can also run faster and are stronger than the normal soldier, due to the artificial tissue they have on their armour. Inventory * High Frequency Blade * P90 * AKS-74U * AN-94 * SPAS-12 * Makarov PMM * M4 Trivia *A costume available to download for LittleBigPlanet allows the Sackboys to dress up as a Gurlukovich soldier. *The skateboarding game Evolution Skateboarding has two secret characters called Gurlukovich 1 and 2. They can be unlocked by completing the game 100% with Rick McCrank (for Gurlukovich 1) and Chris Senn (for Gurlukovich 2). Category:Military Groups